nascar_2000_season_dimmsdale_500_fantasy_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
NASCAR 2000 Season: Dimmsdale 500 Fantasy Edition Wiki
NASCAR 2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Dimmsdale 500 Presented by Blubber Nuggets @ Dimmsdale Motor Speedway, June 4th, 2000) Notes: Category:Browse* Cursewords will be censored out by "*bleep*s". Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 1 Pennzoil Chevrolet (Jimmy Neutron) # 2 Miller Lite Ford (Rudy Tabootie) # 3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) # 4 Kodak Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) # 5 Kelloggs Corn Flakes Chevrolet (Imaginary Gary) # 6 Valvoline Ford (Professor Finbarr Calamitous) # 7 PHILLIPS Nation's Rent Chevrolet (Wanda) # 8 Budweiser Chevrolet (Homer Simpson) # 9 Cartoon Network Ford (Reggie Bullnerd) # 10 Aaron's Pontiac (Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 11 Paychex Ford (Eduardo) # 12 Mobil 1 Ford (Snap White) # 14 Conseco Pontiac (Nelson Muntz) # 16 TV Guide Ford (Buttercup Utonium) # 17 DEWALT Power Tools Ford (Evil Jimmy Clone) # 18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac (Ed"Lumpy" Monobrow) # 20 Home Depot Pontiac (Eddward "Double-D" Marion) # 21 CITGO Ford (Princess Morbucks) # 22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac (Sandy Cheeks) # 24 DUPONT "End Of The Rainbow" Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) # 25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet (Trixie Tang) # 26 KMART Ford (Bubble Bass from "Spongebob Squarepants") # 27 VIAGRA Pontiac (Cosmo) # 28 TEXACO Havoline Ford (Sheldon J. Plankton) # 31 LOWE'S Chevrolet (Blooreguard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo) # 32 Tide Pontiac (Blossom Utonium) # 33 Oakwood Homes Chevrolet (Mac Kazoo) # 36 M&Ms Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) # 40 Coors Light Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) # 42 Bellsouth Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) # 43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Utonium) # 44 Hot Wheels Pontiac (Kevin) # 45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet (Sheen Estevez) # 55 Square-D Chevrolet (Stanley S. Squarepants) # 60 Power Team Chevrolet (Francis Bull-E) # 66 Route 66 KMART Ford (Fuzzy Lumpkins) # 75 Dinner & A Show/Pizza Hut Ford (Patrick Star) # 77 JASPER Ford (Rolf) # 88 Quality Care Ford (Lisa Simpson) # 93 Amoco Pontiac (Evil Officer Mike Brikowski) # 94 McDonald's Ford (Squidward Tentacles) # 97 John Deere Ford (Penny Sanchez) # 99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) Quotes Quote 1 * (wiki-special opens with Timmy Turner finishing breakfast with his wife, Bubbles, their children, Cosmo & Wanda, and Timmy's parents outside Timmy & Bubbles' RV inside the track infield) * Timmy: *burps loudly* Man, I can't finish that last piece of that french toast, I am STUFFED. * Wanda: And hopefully this week's race would be a better one for you, Sport. * Tammy: Yeah, that evil Crocker spun Dad out on the final lap last week on NASCAR's longest race. (Referring to the Coca-Cola 600) * Timmy: And it didn't feel pretty, Tammycakes. * Wanda: If I were in my #7 PHILLIPS Chevrolet right now, that Crocker would be TOAST! * Cosmo: But Phillip's in the garage! * Wanda: Shut up, Cosmo! * Cosmo: *groans* * Mrs. Turner: I'm excited for today's race, hon. This is Dimmsdale's first ever NASCAR race. * Mr. Turner (sarcastically): Oh, sure. Sounds fun for any dads who aren't TOTAL FAILURES OF RACING!!!!!! * Timmy: C'mon, Dad. I keep telling you to forget what happened last time you were here (referring to the F.O.P episode "Odd Jobs") Anyway, ever since your misfortune last time we were here, the local series became less popular in Dimmsdale and few people were going to these boring races in this same racetrack and watched more NASCAR. Those cars were nothing to the action that's gonna happen today. It's about time Dimmsdale finally gets to see NASCAR..... REAL NASCAR that is, rather than that "imitation NASCAR". HAH! Those cars sounded like dune buggies to me. Those cars always, and I mean ALWAYS raced in this same venue and never raced anywhere else. Whoever wants to hear the sound of "dune-buggies" at the same venue every week? I don't! * Tommy: Yeah, I wasn't a fan of that local Dimmsdale Series either, Dad. Those stock cars weren't even as fast as NASCAR stock cars. 145 mph? I couldve beat them in Richmond if I wanted to. * Timmy: And now that sound of dune-buggies in this venue will be replaced by the sound of 43 NASCAR stock car engines!!!! We're expected a sellout today. * Mr. Turner: Yeah, the race I competed in wasn't even a sellout! * Timmy: That's because the only seats that were filled in this facility were the frontstretch seats, never around the entire speedway and ESPECIALLY never the infield (referring to tailgaters) Quote 2 * Quote 3 * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Ah, the sights, sounds, and smells of a new city to have a NASCAR Winston Cup Series race. Ever since this speedway was built in 1991, only the frontstretch seats were filled up as the local stock car company didn't provide that much excitement, until today. For the very first time in Dimmsdale Speedway history, the track has a sellout crowd. Hello everyone, I'm Bob Jenkins, alongside Benny Parsons, and this race BP, boy this race is gonna be the one that the city of Dimmsdale will NEVER forget. * Benny Parsons (ESPN): Yeah Bob, this is gonna be one that Dimmsdale will remember for the ages, and this track is the same as Dover Downs, concrete surface, tight exits off Turns 2 and 4, and a lot of action like as if we raced inside the Monster Mile. (referring to Dover Downs Int'l Speedway) * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Indeed a lot of action will take place here inside Dimmsdale Motor Speedway, and for these fans BP, Timmy Turner really is the fan-favorite to win today. * Benny Parsons: I agree Bob, This is the place for Timmy Turner to succeed, because this is his home track, and he would love to grab the win here today in front of his home fans, and redeem himself after last week's displeasure with the #99 EXIDE Batteries Ford. (Referring to Denzel Crocker) * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Well, Timmy Turner really seemed to think that last week's Coca-Cola 600 was a fluke, but maybe this race won't be a fluke to him, Let's go trackside for today's opening ceremonies. * (scene cuts to the track where Chip Skylark was performing the National Anthem) * P.A Announcer: Give it up for Chip Skylark and the Dimmsdale Fire Squadron! And now it is time for us to go racing! All drivers, to your cars! *crowd cheers loudly* * Rudy (while walking to his #2 Miller Lite Ford / talking to himself): Well, it's my first pole of the season. The car looked good in Happy Hour yesterday, so think I'm ready to pull this off in this race today. *climbs in his #2 Miller Lite Ford* * Lisa (while walking with Marge to her #88 Quailty Care Ford): You know Mom, I really think driving in these over 200 mph stock cars are much better than riding a pony. * Marge: Well me and Homey didn't think a pony was right for you even though you loved it. (referring to "The Simpsons* episode "Lisa's Pony") * Lisa: I loved that pony too Mom, but taking driving lessons and moving up to the NASCAR Winston Cup Series was indeed the right choice for me, because driving a stock car was much more important in my life, because racing is in my blood. *climbs aboard her #88 Quality Care Ford* * Lisa: Good luck, sweetie. *kisses Lisa on the forehead* Make me and Homey proud! * Lisa: I will, mom. * Timmy (while walking to his #24 DUPONT Chevrolet with Bubbles, who started 11th): You know Bubbles, it feels totally cool to race in new city for the first time I felt soooo RELIEVED when Mike Helton (NASCAR President) put my home of Dimmsdale on the schedule. I just hope those hometown jerks, Francis, Gary, Remy and Crocker don't beat me around the bush in front of my home fans today. If they do, those 4 jerks will be looking for a HUGE disaster in Pocono Raceway nex week. *groans* I just can't get last week's last lap spin of horror out of my head! (Referring to when Crocker spun Timmy out to win the Coca-Cola 600 @ Lowe's Motor Speedway) * Bubbles: I know, Timmy bear, Remy, Imagianary Gary, Francis, and Crocker are such big stinkers. I'm pretty sure you can redeem yourself today. After all, you do have family and friends here. (referring to the city of Dimmsdale) * Timmy: You know Bubbles, I really think that today would be my day to win at home and redeem myself after last week's last lap spin and post-race confrontations in victory lane. Do you? * Bubbles: *giggles* Of course you will, Timmy Bear. And if you somehow... (referring to if Timmy crashed) I don't want to say it, but anyway if you do crash, I will still keep the fans going for you like a family should. * Timmy: I agree with you, Bubbly Biscuit. We stick up for each other. * Bubbles: Y-Y-You're not mad at me? (referring to when she said if Timmy crashed) * Timmy (kindly): No, not at all, Bubbly Bunny, I agree with you, Sweets. *gives Bubbles a hug and Bubbles giggles* * Timmy: Good luck in today's race, Bubblypie. * Bubbles: Be safe and good luck to you, Timmykins. I love you. * Timmy: I love you, too Bubbles: * *Timmy and Bubbles kiss each other goodbye and good luck, and climb aboard their vehicles* * Imaginary Gary (while approaching his #5 Kelloggs Chevrolet): I can't believe I'm qualified 26th today instead of winning the pole! If I haden't slipped off Turn #4, I could've grabbed it from that Rudy kid! Not cool. *climbs aboard his #5 Kelloggs Chevrolet* * Sheen (while approaching his #45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet): I, Ultra-Sheen will be the one to win today's race and force the evildoers to feel Utra-Sheen's wrath of fury! *climbs aboard his #45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet* * Jackie Evancho (alongside Edd's #20 Home Depot Pontiac): Good luck, hon. *she and Edd kiss each other goodbye and good luck* Be safe out there. * Edd: Don't worry, I will Jackie. I'll make a wife like you proud. *climbs aboard his #20 Home Depot Chevrolet* * Jackie: *giggles, and kisses Edd on the lips while Edd was in his vehicle* Make me proud, Eddiekins. * Edd: I will. *begins strapping in and attaching his steering wheel to the car* Quote 4 * P.A Announcer: Dimmsdale racefans, it is now time for the most famous words in all of motorsports! *crowd cheers loudly in unison*. Here to give the command, representing Farmer Ahab's Blubber Nuggets, please welcome your grand marshal, the owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, Doug Dimmadome! *crowd cheers loudly* *Doug Dimmadome: Dimma-drivers, start your engines!!!! *crowd cheers* * *engines start and rev loudly in unison to the extremely ballistic cheering Dimmsdale racefans) * A.J's Mother (in the lower seating level of the frontstretch grandstands / in unison to the loud sound of the cars' engines / hysterically): YEAH!!!! FINALLY!!! IT'S HAPPENED!!!! * Mr. McBadbat (in the lower-level seats in the grandstands by the start/finish line / in unison to the loud sound of the cars' engines / hysterically): REAL NASCAR!!!!!! WHOOOOOO!!!!!!! * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): The 43 cars all roar to life on this new 1 mile oval, known as Dimmsdale Motor Speedway, and not a seat to be sold! * Benny Parsons (ESPN): Look at these fans! Man, oh man! They're REALLY ready to see NASCAR here in Dimmsdale, they've been pumped up for years to see this! * Bob Jenkins (ESPN) :The residents of Dimmsdale were waiting far too long to see this, and now they've finally got their wish! Green flag up next on ESPN! * *scene cuts to track-staff pressbox* * Staff member #1 (using his binocular's in unison / excitedly surprised): Wow... look at all these people!!!! * Track President: *triumphant clap* Sellout! It's our very first, Joe. Quote 5 * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): *in unison to the ballistic crowd cheering as the pace car pulls into the pits* All right, Dimmsdale NASCAR fans, you waited all your lives for this, because for the first time in the city's history, the pace car pull into the pits, and now.... *ballistic crowd cheers loudly as the Mayor Of Dimmsdale waves the green flag and the cars accelerate to start the race* You have A RACE! The green flag is out! Glad you're with us on ESPN! *Chet Ubetcha: This is Chet Ubetcha saying THE FIRST EVER NASCAR RACE IN DIMMSDALE IS UNDERWAY!!!! *Barney Hall (MRN Radio): For the first time in Dimmsdale, the green flag goes the air, Rudy Tabootie on the break, really gets a good start at the drop of the green flag, they all dive into Turn #1 on this new circuit on the schedule. *Dave Moody (MRN Radio): Eddward Marion gets the good run in Turn #1 and moves up on Rudy Tabootie in the middle of the corners, he now rides the #2's bumper in Turn #2! *scene cuts to grandstands* *Joe Moore (MRN Radio heard at the track / with the loud roar of the cars heard on the backstretch): Eddward Marion now dives to the inside lane, trying to take the lead away from Tabootie, who can't seem to hold him off!.... *10 year old Dimmsdale fan (excitedly amazed to the sound of the cars roaring down the backstretch / in unison to the MRN commentary): WHOA.... *Mr. Birkenbake: I've never heard REAL stock cars like this before. Their engines sound louder and better! *scene cuts back to the track* *Eli Gold: They dive into Turn #3, Edd gets by Rudy Tabootie and will grab the lead as they into Turn #4, new leader, Eddward Marion as they head off Turn #4! Quote 6 * Quote 7 * *scene cuts to ESPN Broadcast Booth* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): As they come to the line with just 5 laps to go, the Dimmsdale 500 is getting very intense *scene cuts back to the track* as the 3 leaders Eddward Marion, Eddy McRich and Snap White, are battling for the lead and the win! And none of these Dimmsdale fans are sitting down! They are just LOVING it! *Benny Parsons (ESPN): And there's Eddy McRich comin' up on the outside of Eddward Marion for the lead in Turn 3 and 4! = Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season, the commentators on TV (ESPN) will be Bob Jenkins (now retired) & Benny Parsons (1941-2007). * The MRN Radio commentators for this wiki-special legacy will be Allen Bestwick, Joe Moore, Barney Hall (now retired), Dave Moody, Eli Gold, and Kyle Rickey. The pit reporters (radio) will be Winston Kelly, Jason Toy, Steve "The Postman" Post, Jim Phillips, and Jeff Streigle. * Chet Ubetcha will cover the Dimmsdale 500 on Dimmsdale's local news station. * Dimmsdale Motor Speedway is the exact replica of the Dover Downs Int'l Speedway. Dimmsdale Motor Speedway https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEs5-PFGfR0